one chance
by darkwolf1986
Summary: Something is bothering tsukune, but he won't tell his friends will they be able to help him before it is to late
1. Chapter 1

It was just another normal day for the students of youki academy, leaving the classes for the day tsukane and his friends are in the process of walking back to their

dorms, and just like every day the girls mock fought with each other arguing who loved tsukane more, or who deserved to be with him. Tsukane sighs thinking to

himself "_they argue and fight like its not my choice who I love or who makes me happy"_ feeling his anger rise like a fire in his veins, he realizes he needs to calm down,

since he is now part ghoul the anger comes faster than it use to, and at odd times for odd reasons best he can figure its just the ghoul trying to get free anyway it can.

Looking back to his friends he loved them all, but knew one day he would have to choose. So lost in his own thoughts he hadn't noticed the girls had stopped and were

all looking at him walk on ahead of them. Moka was the first to speak up whispering to the other girls "there he goes again all smiles, but I know the rest of you felt that

right" mizore nodded her head talking around her lollipop "the quick surge gone just as fast as it surfaced so violent and fierce why doesn't he tell us whats wrong does

he even notice when it happens" Kurumu was the next to speak up " I don't think he knows the extent that it shows or the surge that others notice, but even if he does

know he will never say anything" Kurumu sighs "because he wouldn't want to worry us or stress us." Finally noticing his friends weren't right behind him Tsukane stops

and looks back, all the girls jump apart from their huddle getting caught red handed, Tsukane took it the wrong way and rubbed the back of his neck out of nervous

habit, wondering what the girls were plotting. As the girls rushed over to catch up he noticed least they had stopped fighting. "So Tskune whats on your agenda today"

moka asked. Thinking to himself of his schedule he answered "no nothing really I am thinking bout catching up on some sleep before something new happens and

robs us all of sleep again." As they part each girl thinks and tries to find a way to help tsukane from what ever is bothering him. Kurumu went back to her room and

panicked because other than helping tsukane by giving herself to him in hopes of it revealing some stress she couldn't think of a way to help. Walking over to her

kitchenette she figured she would cook him some cookies, with some special ingredients. Unlike her normal attempts with aphrodisiacs she added stuff to help him

sleep and unwind. While the cookies were baking Kurumu decided to call her mother, maybe the older succubus would have some good advice, well other than spreading her legs.


	2. Chapter 2

rosario vampire and characters do not belong to me...bla bla

Moka got back in her room when she got in she laid down on the bed, figuing she needed to have a lil talk with herself. Closing her eyes and laying

down always made it easier to talk to ura for some reason. "Ura are you awake we need to talk." Ura slowly fades in from the darkness, "what is it

omote, don't tell me let me guess...Tsukane right?" Omote nods in response "yes there has been something going on with his body recently I don't

think he realizes it when it happens, but every now and then he will have a surge or a spike of yokai energy then it will just fade back to nothing."

"has he not mentioned anything to you, or any of the other girls of his lil fan club" ura asked with a cocky smile. "no he has said nothing and it

seems to me that they are just as worried about it as I am. He just smiles and act like nothings wrong or wonders why we have stopped walking with

him when we feel the spike." Ura thought on this " well if he loses control you know we must put him down." "HE ISN'T A DOG...he is my friend ura,

we have to find a way to help him with whatever is causing this" omote said with her face turning red with anger, then she ended the connection and woke back up in her bed still pissed.

Elsewhere

Mazorie was stewing in her own thoughts, _my time is running out I have 1 maybe 2 more years then I will be to old to have kids, honestly I know _

_Tsukane will more than likely not choose me to spend his life with, but if he could just give me a piece a small piece to call mine I would be happy._

Sighing she laid down into bed for a fitful nap hoping that she would come up with some way in her dreams in order to become the mother she knew

she wanted to be.

And fineally back to that phone call

Ring ring...ring ring...ring ring...Kurumu slammed the schools phone down, _what is the point of her having a cell phone if she wont answer when I _

_need her to._ Deciding on trying her mothers work number she tries to call again. Ring ring...ring ring..."hello this is jenny how may I help you, will

you be needing an escort for the night or is there a specific girl you would like to request for a future appointment." She knew jenny, mom runs a

escort service mainly filled with other succubi, but there is the occasional human or other youkai there as well, "hi jenny its kurumu I need to speak

with my mom, but she won't answer the phone I figured I would try her office its kinda important." Jenny started to gush "o kurumu how have you

been, what have you been up to, how goes school, any new bf, how far have you gone with your bf?" on and on she went firing her questions off so

fast kurumu couldn't even keep up. "jenny I will fill you in next time I am home, but this has to do with said guy and I kinda need my mothers

advice so if you could transfer me that would be great thanks" normally kurumu would have talked to jenny a while, but something was wrong with

her destioned one and kurumu needed to find out NOW. "ok ok but you o me juicy details next time." Before kurumu could say anything RING

RING...RING RING...

...

till next time, hope for some reviews am I doing ok ?


	3. Chapter 3

***thanks for the reviews and notes, yes grammar and sentence structure is one of my weak points along with trying to find how to write with a flow. I hope that you continue to read and enjoy the story**

Ring Ring "Hello this is Ageha Kurono who am I speaking with?" "Hi mom how are you doing, do you have a free moment to talk I need

some...advice..." Ageha smirks "so my lil baby wants some advice, of course I have time for you, so tell me what seems to be the problem?"

Kurumu thinks trying to find words for her problem "well its about Tsukune" Ageha interupts "O that boy has he fineally gotten around to choosing,

have you bed him yet, when will the marriage be, does he have any ...strange...sexual urges" Ageeha fired off rapid fire questions each one causing

Kurumu to blush more and more stammering out "no mom nothing like that, besides he is to innocent for anything to strange...wait thats not the

point." Ageha smiling could almost see her daughter blushing through the phone such a innocent girl she still was "so then if he hasn't done anything

with you...yet, what other advice do you need?" "Well how would you go about finding out if a man is hiding something from you, or find out what

troubles him? Wait...other than something sexual. Because something has been happening to Tsukune, he will have moments when his energy will

flare up for no reason, and he seems distracted recently." Ageha sat and listened to her daughter pour out her worries, and tried to think of solution

that would help, normally if she wanted info or objects she would just charm the man, but Ageha knew her daughter would never "force" that on the

boy she loved. "Have you tried looking into his dreams at night?" "No...how would I do that?...can I even do that?" kurumu asked. "Well yes you can,

it isn't to difficult probably only reason you haven't heard of it is well normally a succubus would just charm a guy for info, but since you are opposed

to the idea only option left is to dive in and hope you can convince his dreaming mind which would be less guarded to spill his secrets." Kurumu

thought on this for a moment staying quiet figuring that it was the more innocent option to get the information " so how would I go about going into

his dreams then, is it difficult to do?" "Normally no it is not a difficult task, but I believe for you it may prove to be difficult." Kurumu got ready to

take notes, knowing that it would be difficult she prepared herself. " Kurumu the hard part for you is you have to be in bed, or close to the person

when they are asleep, close enough that you can lay tip of your tail on their head. With practice it doesn't have to be the tail, but any part of the

body but for somebodies first time it needs to be their tail, comes from the tail being more sensitive to these types of things." Kurumu thought on

this realizing why her mom said it would be difficult for her, how was she gonna get to be around Tsukune while he was asleep. "Isn't there a potion

or a monster I can fight anything other than having to be in the same room while he is asleep, because getting into his room is one thing, getting

into his room past the other girls is another, then there is having to explain to him why I am there if he wakes up." Ageha shook her head "that I

can't tell you, you will have to figure that part out yourself, all I can tell you is to lay your tell onto his head while he sleeps, and push with your

energy to break in, after that just do like it was real life walking and talking in his dream world." Kurumu sat and thought on this before thanking her

mother, promising to call more often. She had to plan her course of action.

*till next time*


	4. Chapter 4

**Idk why fanfic site wont use the formatting I do in open office, or when I copy paste in. so to make paragraphs I had to use... and the line spacing is a lil odd. if anybody knows why plz let me know why it is doing this. **

...Kurumu believed she had a plan though if she was caught it could ruin everything, he may hate her, the girls would kill her, and if the school found out she

may be kicked out, but it was worth the risks that is what she believed. She planned and decided to make her move that night so that if she found anything out she

could help during the next day at school. Grabbing a monster energy drink (ba dum tsh) she knew this was gonna be a long night. Going to the shower Kurumu

proceeded to wash, extending her tail and wings washing her tail repeatedly to make sure in case Tsukune wakes up that at least it would smell good.

...Dressing in comfy night clothes some pj pants and a loose t shirt, Kurumu opens her window and extending her wings she starts the flight to the boys dorms,

counting windows until she is outside Tsukune's window. Seeing no lights on she tries to open the widow from outside, finding that it is locked from the inside she

decides to take measures, extending her claws she starts to trace a circle in the glass right where the lock is figuring it would be easy enough to fix the window later

after it was all said and done, not like it would be the first window broken at school. Getting the hole cut open she pushes in on the small piece of glass reaching her

hand in to unlock thee window. The cut circle of glass lands on the carpet quietly not making any real sound. Now that the lock is undone the window slides open with

ease, Kurumu folding her wings in fits through the open window sitting in the darkness of Tsukune's room grabbing the small cut out of glass she sets it on the table

putting it out of the way. Padding across the room heart pounding this being the first time she had been in his room alone much less it being at night time. Getting

closer to the bed she notices his energy, its just rolling beneath the surface it feels stronger than when he is awake. Very slowly Kurumu eases into the bed blushing

head to toe the entire time, she may be forward with her affections in public, but actually she is very shy acting that way in public mainly for Tsukune's attention.

Slowly so very slowly she pushes him over inch by inch, till she can fit in the bed with him. As she makes herself comfortable she says a small prayer and asks

Tuskune to forgive her, reaching a arm around him to hold onto she runs her tail up her back and gently lays it on his forehead. Reaching for her own energy she

focuses on the task and pushes with her energy trying to feel for a way to break into his mind, then all she sees is darkness.

...Elsewhere Ageha remembers she forgot to tell Kurumu that once she starts the dive she won't wake up until he does, "o well maybe it will do the boy good to

wake up with a girl in his arms."


	5. Chapter 5

Kurumu realized she was no longer in Tsukues room, it was to dark for that. Also kinda warm compared to the room. She walked around thinking to herself where is the damn lightswitch.

Hearing a noise and with nothing better to do in the darkness she decided to go investigate. Getting closer she heard a roar so full of anger and grief it sounded straight out of a horror movie. Scared but curious she crept closer seeing a human shape, but as she started to make out the shape again another roar ripped through the air, unleashing its energy which was enough to slide her dream self back a good 5 inches just trying to remain upright.

Terrafied Kurumu started to try and break the link, only to realize she couldn't get out, couldn't escape the monster that was before her. So she waited and watched, waited and watched when she saw the monster wasn't coming after her she decided maybe 1 more peek wouldn't be so bad.

Only able to make him out because of his aura providing a natural light she walked closer the monster again tried to scare her off, but as she looked closer the image blurred not entirely stable, one of the times it blurred wings came rushing from his back, not use to the transformation when the wings sprang from his back so did blood and gore, showing literally the wings sprang from his back. Wincing she remembered that pain, until she just kept her wings out just magiced away instead of pulling them back into her body in full.

Remembering where she was she made the realization that the demon in front of her was the man she came into this world for. Slowly she walked forward making sure she had his attention, shivering at the black skin, and black eyes she pressed on. Once a lil closer she could feel the anger and killing intent radiating off the beast, but knew this was all in his mind no real harm would come to her body...she hoped. So she tried to experiment, calling out to him calling his name.

Tsukune was just dreaming a well dreamless night he thought, never aware of the nightmares he fought, even in his sleep he constantly waged war with his inner monster, never really realized it until this moment, he could swear he heard Kurumu. Trying to wake up to answer her he found he couldn't but the more his consciousness seemed to wake up, he saw lines curious he stared at the lines. Realizing he was staring at a circulatory system full of light of energy.

Watching he heard it again, it sounded like Kurumu was calling him, but it was faint almost like a whisper. Focusing his will he blinked and the lines vanished and for a second he saw her, then went back to the lines of her vains. Realizing she was in fact there he struggled pushing his monster energy down, hoping that would help.

She saw the monster faulter almost like something had slammed into it, Kurumu called out to him again this time she saw his eyes blink like he was trying to focus, pushing past her worry she came closer calling him again resting her hand on his face.

Roaring one last time in defiance the beast started to change, Kurumu almost jerked her hand back when it roared its last time, but held her hand in place before moving into a hug. Holding on for dear life and hoping that Tsukune knew she was there.

The beast raised its claw when Kurumu hugged it, figuring if it went down he could at least hurt the boy. Bringing the claw down straight at her, all a sudden the claw stopped right at her back the beast felt his energy draining, and his body felt as if chains had wrapped around every inch.

Tsukune knew what the beast intended to do, and poured everything he had even his lifeforce into stopping him. Once he had the beast restrained and was gaining control, the beast trying to push past and into the girls back which was what Tsukune was trying to protect he heard her one more time mumbling that she loved him and to please come back to her. Renewed with a rage at the monster for trying to hurt what was his Tsukune gave his own roar of defiance full of power "**YOU WILL NOT HARM MY DESTIONED ONE**." With that he pushed the monster from him, and back buried beneath the surface Tsukunes skin returned to normal though the wings stayed slumping forward he felt like he was gonna gonna black out, not realizing he had called Kurumu his destioned one outloud.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurumu was standing in stunned shock her brain just couldn't process all that happened in such a short second. She sat there and watched as the black armor around his skit released and floated off of his body like ash in the air, but what had her completely dumbstruck is what Tsukune had said before he blacked out and the force of his words when he said it.

Kurumu sat their holding a unconscious Tsukune though she wanted to jump for joy, scream to the world, instead she sat there cradling his head on her lap and cried not tears of sadness, but tears of pure joy. Kurumu was slowly dying before this, she felt her energy going down and eventually it would have went out. She didn't want to worry her friends with it, but if a succubus isn't loved by her destined one a succubus will die of heart break.

She sat and admired his wings, still covered in the gore from being forcibly ripped from his back under his skin, the wounds already sealed, just not cleaned yet. She inspected them they were a good 2 times as large as her own wings full black, running her hand along one of the membranes of the wing she heard Tsukune moan.

Stopping thinking that it hurt him, when he didn't wake up she had a bright idea to try again when she received a second moan of pleasure she realized she got excited her own wings and tail coming out in her excitement, her tail was flicking back and forth in rapid movements. Thinking to herself "maybe they are just super sensitive due to them being new."

Kurumu figured he was safe and sleeping peacefully so she tried to escape the dream world, only to find out when she tried to push her energy back into her conscious it wouldn't work. Getting worried she kept trying with no luck she started to get mad and in her anger jostled Tsukunes head.

Tsukune felt like he had been hit by a truck, and his back felt extra tender and sensitive for some reason thinking to himself _maybe there was another fight and I just don't fully remember it yet. _He just new he was comfortable so he slowly opened one eye to the darkness, seeing Kurumu sitting there with his head in her lap her looking mad at nothing.

Then realizing HE WAS LAYING IN HER LAP he jumped up putting distance between them looking fearfully around for the other girls. When he saw they were alone...in nothing...he started to wonder what was going on.

Seeing Tsukune jump from her scared and hurt Kurumu, but she couldn't hold back the giggle that escaped when she saw him panicking looking around for the others. Still feeling her heart race at the memory of what he called her she felt like she was on cloud nine even if she was stuck for the moment.

Hearing her giggle Tsukune asked "what is going on where are we, where are the others?" Tsukune was worried not knowing where the others were or if anything had happened to them, and why did his back feel heavy.

Hearing his question Kurumu started to answer truthfully to tell him she projected into his dream, but then had another thought. "Tsukune you are dreaming silly thats why there is only me and nothing else." _A lie she knew...kinda, half truth really I mean he was dreaming._

Tsukune took all this in, a dream huh well makes sense guess thats why there was nothing here, thinking bout it he brought a backdrop in for them of his dorm room. _This must be what they mean by lucid dreaming_. "A dream you say Kurumu normally when I dream of you, you are well less clothed" he said blushing.

Her head still spinning from the sudden filling in of landscape she almost missed it, "Tsukune could you repeat that" Kurumu said with almost a purr.

*thanks for the reviews and thoughts on the story*


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry its been so long since I posted, strugling with school and rehab for a injury...just kinda pushed this from my time, a story I read recently brought me back to try and write more...again sorry for so long a wait.

Tsukune grinned at her, his eyes hiding none of the lust or desire he felt. Though looking at him she could see some black in his eyes, part of the monster he banished, she could feel his monster energy swelling. "I mean Kurumu normally if I dream of you" his fangs started to extend, turning more ghoulish ,but still in control.

Tsukune vanished appearing before her Kurumu let out a scream as he forcefully ripped the shirt from her. The lust she felt coming off of him almost enough to make her black out as she soaked in it, feeling it feed her. It was to much, did he always feel this way, how did he hide it when awake. Looking down at herself she tried to cover her large chest. "Thats more like it, though still have some more clothes to get rid of." Tsukune leaned in his energy was tinged with darkness which both excited her and scared her, this was not the Tsukune she knew and loved, but it was him she had to remind herself.

Running his tongue along her ear he whispered into it, his voice carried power but was crueler than he normally sounded. "**I am going to break you" **Kurumu shivered out of fear, but she was getting excited. "Tsukune this isn't you, you don't act like this" Kurumu thought again on if she should try to tell him, he wasn't acting as himself. Grabbing her Tsukune forced her down to the bed. "**If this is a dream"** he smiled showing his fangs "**then I don't have to hold back or hide my desires."** Kurumu squirmed under him, but he had her pinned pulling her arms above her head, to expose her breast. Looking down at herself Kurumus body couldn't hide her excitement of the situation, but her mind she was afraid. Her own body was betraying her, the more he wanted her and lusted after her the more her body responded in kind.

Laying under him he leaned down and began to suck on her nipple, she continued to struggle which caused him to bite it growling at her. The bite was painful but it hadn't broke the skin, she was so confused this was what she wanted, but it was her first time. _Does it even count if this is just a dream_ she thought to herself. She was shaking, and scared her fear pushing him further into a frenzy he reached down and undid his pants. She saw how hard he was and almost paled. Struggling more to free herself from his hands "**Stop fighting me, you belong to me now behave"** freezing she stared at him, when was he ever this forward or controlling did she just find some of his fantasies, to own her and control her.

Seeing her stop fighting him he smiled glad she had listened. She had a tear coming down her face which confused him. His eyes showing more of their normal color he stopped and looked at her face. "K**uru**mu are **you **o**k" **his voice a mixture. She didn't want him to stop her body aching and needing him, but she was afraid. "just be gentle...please my love." looking at her he leaned forward and kissed the tear "to start with I will be gentle" he said "but you know you like it **rough" **with that he went to kiss her she began to worry not wanting to spell him, but wanting this more. He kissed her, going from a gentle kiss to one of passion, he forced his tongue into her mouth. She couldn't breathe her mind was on overload, her destined one was kissing her, of his own free will, and damn...it was good. She moaned into his mouth, feeling his hands let go of her wrist she wrapped her arms around him holding him close.

With his kiss of his own free will she felt something, she felt him at his core, she felt a part of his soul come into her, and she felt part of hers flow into him. Thats when she realizeed she could hear his thoughts, feel what he felt, is this what it means to be with your destined one she was shocked at how truly he loved her and wanted her, she felt his shame that he wanted the others also but nothing like his desires for her. _Does he feel this also._ Breaking the kiss he stopped to look at her, "**Well this is new, never heard you in my head or felt this before.**" with that he shrugged and began to move down to her waist stripping her of the rest of her clothes.


	8. Chapter 8

beware of some lemon content. I look forward to any reviews or comments on ways I can improve. Thank you.

Once she was stripped Kururmu realized how excited she was, her nature pushing some of the fear from her in anticipation of what was to come. She was gonna be with her destined one, her and only her. She didn't have to fight the others or charm him, she could almost scream she was so excited.

Laying on the bed looking up at Tsukune, Kurumu saw the bulge in his pants and felt his need for her. Tsukune ran his hand up her thigh, sending tingles all to her core. Just being touched by him was driving Kurumu wild with need also, to have him finally after all the fights and attempts her dream was coming true.

Tsukune began to undo his pants, Kurumu watched intently ready to see all of her love. Dropping his pants and boxers he stood before her, his wings behind him leathery and demonic, his body covered in scars from the many battles he had fought to protect them all at great cost to his self. She almost cried looking at them all his body was covered in scars that he had received when human. _You forget how much he has suffered for us._

Climbing onto the bed between her legs, Tsukune leaned over Kurumu his hands positioned next to her head she stared up into his blood red eyes, the fires of passion and lust burning there. Leaning down he kissed her again, rubbing the tip of his manhood against her. She wanted it, and she wanted it bad but she was afraid so she waited not moving, and enjoying the kiss they shared. Breaking the kiss he looked at her "**and I would suffer every wound again if only to keep you safe**" realizing he had heard her thoughts again she blushed. Then his wording hit her, 'if only to keep you safe' it made her smile to feel special, she knew he would sacrifice all to protect all his friends, but that he commented on keeping her safe made her happy.

Beginning to slowly grind against her pushing the tip in she panicked she wasn't ready she didn't know if she could go through with this she had so many doubts running through her head. Then she looked up at him and realized he stopped and was waiting for her to calm down or tell him to stop, he had felt her fear spike and he had stopped, but she could see how much it had hurt him, how much it took for him to stop. He looked at her like his eyes showing the pain he felt, "are you afraid of me Kurumu...my destined one..." realizing what she had done, and how it hurt him she hardened her resolve and began to grind against him making him sink deeper into herself. "Just be gentle...its my first time"

He found how she acted odd for a dream but he was to turned on at the moment to think about her actions, once he knew what was upsetting her he understood her fear. So he worked slowly sliding into her. Once he hit an end he realized she wasn't lying she was a virgin, with how wet she was and how easy he had slid into her without her being in pain he thought...he thought she wasn't a virgin. The heat from her crotch was everything to him, so much more than dreams in the past, people had told him what sex was like, and he had seen plenty of porn, but words couldn't describe how good this felt he could feel her squeezing him. He leaned down to her kissing her again quickly "Kurumu my love this will hurt...I am sorry" he moved to her neck and began to kiss and lick on it making her focus there more.

Kurumu squirmed as he slid further into her, it was like fire it burned her _should it be that hot_ she couldn't help but think, her body accepted him with ease thanks to being a succubus it wasn't painful like she had expected. The heat of him inside of her was everything her mind focused on, it felt good she could feel her body grabbing onto him inside of herself. She began to relax and enjoy it and then she felt it he had reached her hyman and was pushing against it. Tensing herself when she realized they had just started, he was barely in her. When he leaned forward and kissed her, telling her how sorry his was that this was gonna hurt she nodded her head in acceptance, she didn't trust herself to open her mouth. Feeling the attention he was giving to her neck she tilted her head to give him more access it felt good. She could feel him drag one of his fangs up her neck and back down raising goose bumps on her flesh, was he going to bite her she wondered, did she want him to bite her she wondered also.

As he teased her he felt his grip loosen and began to see her energy in her veins again, he wanted to taste her to have her blood fill him. Giving into the temptation he bit slowly into her neck, relishing the feel of his teeth breaking the skin. He could feel her shudder underneath him when he bit into her, then he could taste it he could taste her. With his bite his body shuddered and he moaned in pleasure it was thee best thing he had ever tasted. It reminded him of cinimen or sweets that she always made for him, taking to big gulps of her life, of that sweet blood he felt her tapping at him and he looked "Tsukune your taking to much to fast." she tried to be calm but a part of her wanted to panic, he had never taken anybodies blood before, could he stop himself...what happens if I die here.

Taking another second to look at her he realized what she was saying and all but jumped pulling his teeth out of her, making her jump in response at the shock of the sudden withdrawal. When she jumped it pushed him into her breaking her hymen she grunted in pain and knew it was done, she was officially completely his. With that Tsukune knew he was through, and finished pushing into her leaning over her neck to lick the wound clean and seal it. "sorry if I took to much...but it was so good Kurumu there are no words on how good you taste." coming to a stop once he was all the way in her "or how amazing this feels, so are you ready ?"

Once he was all the way in her the pain soon faded, she felt like crying not out of sadness but from joy. She was his first, and would be his last she had finally been able to give herself to him. She was dimly aware he was talking to her, still recovering from the shock and his taking of her blood. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him down to her chest which he took greedy into his mouth on her left breast, and squeezed with his right hand. Her chest was to large and filled his hand, his body began to move as she felt him pulling back she had to keep herself from going with him, she wanted him deep in her always, but the motion felt good.

Tsukune knew he was in trouble he didn't want to disappoint her, but he was a virgin also and this was all so much for him pulling away from her chest he began to play with the nipple of the left breast with his hand, using her chest to hold himself up. "Kurumu I don't know how long" with that he let out a gasp as he felt her squeezing his cock inside of her. She smiled up at him, her body instinctualy knowing what to do and how to please him better than any other even experienced non succubi could. The fact she could cut his words off from how she made him feel, filled her with pride "whats wrong Tsukune were you saying something" she panted out herself, trying to look innocent.

With that comment he pushed into her again, not wanting to be out done he heard her gasp and part of his instincts screamed at him, in victory he had turned the tables on her. He began to pick up speed and rhythm as he rocked into her. Each stroke into her she would let out little sounds of pleasure, "whats wrong Kurumu **you want more" **his other side fueling his pride. She tried to answer him but when she did he slammed into her hard one time as he grinned at her, his fangs showing. "harder" she demanded having her request Tsukune let go **"as my mate says" **with that he began to go harder her grunts with each thrust, he knew he was at his limit. He leaned back grabbing her legs he raised them to his shoulders looking into her eyes as he pushed as deep as he could into her, the new position reaching new depths. "**I love you"** and with his confession of love he came filling her full, feeling the liquid spilling into her she screamed out in pleasure "YES" the fact he had cum brought her to her own climax. She milked his cock of ever last drop. He gave her a few more pumps before collapsing on her chest using it as a pillow. The were covered in sweat and tired.

She felt a tingling at her chest but ignored it, "I love you to always." with that she closed her eyes she was soar and aching but she could still feel his cum inside of her burning. He pulled out of her and rolled off of her spooning her. "I wish this wasn't a dream" his voice back to calm he cupped her chest and pulled her against his body. "I wish this was real life, that we could be like this." He yawned "if only dreams could come true...goodnight Kurumu."

She wished she could tell him it wasn't just a dream that she was real, but she couldn't not yet. She would cherish this memory though and make it a reality one day soon now that she knew what he thought of her. "Goodnight Tsukune" once his breathing evened out she saw the dream world collapsing the bed fading away the scenery fading to blackness, while his monster energy was not wild at the moment she could still feel it lurking. "well at least I was able to tame that monster at least some." she felt his hand vanish from her chest and she whimpered at its loss, but then felt herself being pushed from the dream and back to her body. "shit he is waking up" and with that she was slammed back from the dream into her body.


	9. Chapter 9

Kurumu was wide awake as soon as she got pushed from the dream world, and what she opened her eyes to made her blush. Tsukune lay snuggled against her his hand up her shirt. She could feel him begining to wake up behind her, she knew this was gonna be bad when he woke up she decided to enjoy this comfortable moment while it lasted pressing back into him.

Slowly Tsukune began to wake up, giving a groan of protest he pushed toward the warm spot in the bed. at waking up he felt something in his hand. "what..." giving it a squeeze Kurumu let out a little sound of surprise which brought him wide awake opening his eyes he saw Kurumu in bed with him, but then he saw the rest.

Tsukune began to scream panicking because Kurumu was covered in blood he felt his world crashing around him at the sight, "KURUMU OH GOD...KURUMU ARE YOU OK." he pulled his hand from her shirt looking for a injury getting ready to pick her up and run to the nurses office.

Kurumu lay there confused she moved and felt sticky she looked down at herself seeing all the blood she let out a sound of surprise, looking herself over for injuries. She was sore in some areas more than others, but nothing that should have this amount of blood.

Tsukune got up picking her up brdal style and began to make for the door. "Tsukune I am ok, Im not hurt." She could see the tears in his eyes the panic racing through him. Thats when she saw the wings, the same wings from the dream were on his back.

"shh Kurumu your hurt, there is so much blood...what have I done" Kurumu listened to the pain in his voice, the panic. ~he believes he did this...~ "TSUKUNE I am fine" she began to wiggle in his grasp, "why do you think you would hurt me?" He froze at the door and looked down at the girl in his arms in his panic her shirt had ridden up on 1 side showing half of her chest, and all of her stomach. He saw no wounds and his mind began to relax, until he realized he was looking at her chest.

Closing his eyes and looking away from the girl in his arms "are you sure your ok Kurumu...there is so much blood.." she could hear the fear in his voice, reaching up to cup his cheek "I am fine Tsukune, sore for some reason but I am not hurt. you can put me down."

In his fear for her he hadn't noticed how bad he hurt, as he began lowering her to the ground to stand he gripped her hard crying out in pain. "my back!" ~why does it hurt so much.~ His grip on her was painful, but she knew he was in agony. She looked at him with sympothy wishing she could heal him, help ease his pain.

Slowly she stood out of his arms and hugged him rubbing his back with her hands "shhh Tuskune, the pain will pass" she tried massaging his back around his wings hoping that she could help the muscles relax and ease his pain some. Tears started to leak from her eyes her Tsukune was hurt and she couldn't fix it.

Part of his mind wondered why Kurumu was in his room, what was going on why was there so much blood, but then his body interrupted those thoughts with how good her hands felt on him. He let out a moan from how good it felt, jerking his hands to cover his mouth when he realized that had actually escaped.

Hearing the sound Kurumu smiled her tears drying, in a sweet voice, "does that feel good Tsukune" pushing her chest against him pushing against his back with more force pushing him against her. He wrapped his arms around her, giving in to her touch his pain slowly fading to an ache, making soft sounds and grunts as she worked on his back.

Opening his eyes it was like he realized for first time he was embracing Kurumu, and she was barely clothed. He jumped back away from her "Sorry I didn't mean to.." he "maybe we should get dressed...and then you can tell me why your here." Though part of him didn't want her to get dressed, didn't want to talk he wanted her.

she frowned at him, I am trying to help him and he wants me to get dressed. "What is wrong with how I am dressed Tsukune" the bloody thin shirt was clinging to her body. "I don't have any more clothes here" does he not like my body? She looked him in the eyes using her hands to squeeze her chest, "don't you like this Tsukune" figuring she would play some of her games to tease him for now at least before they had to go meet everyone.

Watching her Tsukune choked a little, god I never knew blood looked so good. in almost a whimper "Kurumu...we need to get ready...you need to get dressed." Seeing him struggle Kurumu grinned "but why Tsukune, don't you like me like this." she could see his eyes following her hands could feel the lust from him as he watched her. giving a little jump and letting out a "YA-HOO" so it was true he really did want her, he just tried to hide it. When she jumped her breast jiggled more causing him to groan. "Kurumu whats that on your chest?" as he watched he saw some black mark amongst the blood. "what do you mean Tsukune?" he walked over to get a better look, once he got closer he saw what looked like the markings from his ghoul form though only the edge of it her shirt was hiding the rest.

Reaching his hand to it but stopping short of touching it, he looked at her confusion "Kurumu...it looks like the webbing from my ghoul markings." letting that sink in he looked her up and down, she was beautiful. Without realizing what he was doing he leaned in and bit her neck.

"What do you mean it looks like...ouch" Kurumu was in middle of asking and without asking and totally out of the ordannary Tsukune bit her, it hurt to begin with but that soon changed."Tsukune that hur...t...oh god...OH GOD." letting out a moan of pleasure her legs began to shake, hearing her scream he let go of her neck shock on his face at what he had done.

"I am sorry Kurumu I didn't mean to you just smelled so good..." he was rambling and apologizing repeatedly. WHile she was still in heaven, from the feeling. "I don't know why...Kurumu..are you ok...did I hurt you.."


	10. Chapter 10

Kurumu sat on the edge of the bed in bliss her legs were unable to hold her up any longer, ~dear god is that what he feels each time moka bites him~ she began to pout, ~it would make since that is why he keeps letting her drain him~ slowly she started to notice Tsukune was shaking her trying to get her to talk. "I am fine Tsukune you don't have to worry about me, just took me by surprise was all."

"Kurumu...I am so sorry, I didn't mean to...I..." ~I did mean to though and god it was so good. ~ "anyway I was saying you have a mark on your chest, do you know how you got it?" He was trying to look at the mark without looking at where the mark was. It was proving harder to do than some would think, a girl like her with basically a wet t shirt thanks to the blood clinging to every curve.

She stood up heading to his bathroom to look in the mirror. When she got up she could feel him looking at her ass ~how did I never feel this before or notice how he looked at me..was I really so blind or is it just because its just us.~ she added a lil extra sway to her hips and could hear his sharp intake of breath smiling at the reaction she got she continued to the bathroom. Then she remembered..."Tsukune sit down for a moment. There is something I need to tell you." he needs to know before he freaks out when he sees in the mirror.

Doing as she asked, "what Kurumu is something the matter." He was enjoying the view as she walked in front of him, but now she was all serious like something was wrong. She began walking up to him a cute little frown on her face.

Once she was right in front of him "Tsukune try not to freak out..." she reached behind him and began rubbing his wing "do you feel this?"

Unsure what she was talking about "of course I feel that it feels good, your rubbing my back...is there something wrong with my back, is that why it hurt so bad earlier." Good wasn't the word it felt great never had he been so senstive that he knew of .

She could hear his breathing getting hevier "Tsukune...are you getting turned on " she said in a teasing voice which made him stop trying harder not to show it. "awww your no fun. Tsukune...this is your back." she moved her hand to rub his actual back, "and this...these...are your wings" she moved her hand to rub his wings again."

Tsukune sat there for a moment he could feel the difference he had been really enjoying how her hands felt until she said wings. It took a moment for the information to digest, then he proceded to freak out. "WINGS" he stood up running to the bathroom almost knocking her over in the process. Looking at himself in the mirror he was without a shirt and had some blood on himself as well, but he had wings...large black leathery wings like Kurumu but larger. He sat there looking at himself unsure what to say or do. "KURUMU why do I have wings...I can't have wings..." slowly she walked up to him.

"breath Tsukune breath, I promise it will be ok" she held him in a hug, holding him close. He was shaking this really had him scared. "We will find out why you have wings, but you need to calm down." Slowly his shaking lessened and she just sat in the bathroom floor rocking with him as she held him.

~I need to worry about this later...even though I am sure it will be hard to explain to the others ~ "Kurumu look in the mirror and tell me if you see the mark on your chest." She looked him in the eyes to make sure he was going to be ok for her to let him go for a moment. Leaning forward she kissed him on his forehead as she stood.

As she stood up she saw what he was talking about, rubbing at it she tried to get rid of it, but it wouldn't go away. She took her shirt off not thinking of the poor boy at her feet. There it was, a marking that covered most of her upper chest ghoul markings. She didn't feel any different and knew Tsukune hadn't given her blood. She doubted she could be turned into a ghoul anyway. Maybe it had something to do with the dream. Then she could feel it his lust building again she could feel his eyes on her. Looking down she covered her chest and turned around to look at him, he sat there not looking away she could see the hunger in his eyes and knew he had been watching her chest the entire time. She could see he was hard also which made her happy to know she could get him that way so easy.

Slowly Tsukune turned away she could see a lil blush on his face. "sorry...I just couldn't look away." The marks were the same as his, and in such a place. "do you think it means anything?"

Kurumu smirked and climbed in his shower closing the curtain before her panties flew up and over the curtain into his lap "I do believe you marked me as yours my destined one. Marked me the same as a ring, but more permanent"

Watching her climb in the shower he wasn't sure what she was doing until her panties landed on his lap he rubbed at himself a moment just imagining her nude on the other side of the curtain. Then he heard her explain to him what she believed it was. Strangely enough he wasn't opposed to the idea, but he worried about her thoughts. "Kurumu...are you mad if that is what it is...I mean I didn't even ask you. I am happy about it, but I don't want to think I took advantage of you, or forced you into this."

Kurumu smiled and began to cry tears of joy. "tsukune you stupid boy. I love you, you are my destined one same as I am for you...you are all that I want in the world." she cut on the shower washing the sticky blood off of herself.

Tsukun sat there with a smile on his face, she was happy to be his..."o shit im married...o shit the other girls...I am so dead..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about the long break, school got a bit rough there at the end of semester and then had finals. Working on summer classes but for now its not as rough yet so back to updating. Thanks for understanding.**

Kurumu sat in the shower all of the events replaying in her head, granted her thoughts kept straying to the simple fact of ~I won he is mine I won.~ She got so worked up she began to do a little dance in the shower.

Tsukune sat outside the shower, panic dancing like devils in his mind. ~the others...~ he felt like crying, would they leave, would they hate him. While his mind dweled on this fact, other parts of his mind looking for escape from the chaos focused on the fact Kurumu was his, and his alone and she was in his shower right now. While he sat on the floor the need kept building inside of him, his eyes blackened for a moment. She belonged to him and he was going to enjoy it.

Kurumu had started to wash herself when she felt a shift in Tsukune's energy it became darker more evil, but she wasn't afraid also she could feel his need for her his lust. Her eyes lost some of their light as her succubi instincts were pulled to the surface. She began to pant and moan a little bit just from what she felt rolling off of him. She was conscious of it happening, but it just felt so good for some reason. She tried to ignore it but it just kept building with the more noise she made, she began to squeeze her chest with her soapy hands.

Tsukune stood he was going to claim what belonged to him, and he was going to enjoy it, he was hard and now finally one of the girls was going to satisfy him, or thats what he thought until he realized he had stood up, stripped and opened the shower door. ~o shit o shit, why am I doing this how did I get here.~ There he stood staring at Kurumu as she was washing herself though the small sounds she made, were odd just for washing he thought. Then he realized again just where he was and what he was doing but he couldn't tare his eyes off of her. Before he even realized he was talking outloud " Kurumu can you help me wash my wings." he was blushing and trying to force his face to look away from her embarrassed.

Kurumu sat there stunned her hand mid squeeze of her chest when the door opened and there he stood and was it just her or was he bigger than in the dream, her body still ached from the dream world, but it craved him wanted him in this world also. He was saying something and she just did catch it, asking for help washing his wings. She let go of the squeeze and turned away from him a little embarrassed also to be looked at by him, even though part of her enjoyed and craved it. "I will help you but you have to close your eyes. This is new to me also, I just need time to get use to taking showers with you" He stepped into the shower slowly closing his eyes. She turned around to face him fully waving a hand in front of his face to see if he reacted or moved. He stood there hard in more than one way, his muscles were all tense he was afraid. Being nude and this close she wanted to tease him so bad, maybe just a little bit wouldn't hurt. "Tsukune can you face the wall so I can reach your wings easier." He didn't say anything just stiffly turned to face the wall she smiled watching him.~this is going to be fun she thought~

He thought he heard her say something about fun, but then he felt her hands on his wings and his back. They worked massaging at his back where his wings connected then very gently began to work at washing away the dried blood and torn skin from the wings. He could hear her humming to herself while she worked at cleaning him acting like all of this was normal. Though with each touch on his wings, it shot feelings of pleasure straight to his crotch. He had made to much noise the last time and she had caught on and had teased him. He was determined to hold it in no matter what, because if she knew how good this felt she would have me a drooling mess even easier.

Kurumu washed his wings paying attention to each crease and fold of the wings massaging his back to try and keep the pain from returning. Occasionally she would brush her chest against his back and smile to herself when she would see him jump. She began humming a tune she had heard her mom hum around the house, she could see him trying to fight how good it felt and wanted him to relax and enjoy the attention she was giving him. She could see how his breathing was going ragged to forced composure. Leaning against his back pressing her body against his, she leaned next to his ear "is something wrong Tsukune your being so quiet" She tried to make it sound like a innocent question, but she was all but laughing as she watched and felt how much he was enjoying the teasing. Leaning back she went back to rubbing his wings. They were so big it was going to take a little work to get all the dried blood off.

Tsukune was losing the battle and he knew it, she more than likely knew it also. With how she was acting, without looking back at her "don't stop" with those two simple words he caved giving into the pleasure letting his breath come fast. He felt her hands stop for the briefest of moments, but then could almost feel her smile at him as he heard in a sing song voice "don't stop what Tsukune" she stopped her hands he had to bite back a whimper and her hands regained their motion. "all you had to do was ask, I have been waiting." she let her tail wrap around to his front beginning to stroke him. "which do you want me to focus on more your wings" she pressed her chest against him using her tits to wash him now, "or my tail" she gave his dick a squeeze with here tail and began jacking him off with it.

He couldn't answer both felt so good they had robbed him of logical thought all he could do was moan and press his back closer to her, "whats wrong Tsukune can't answer" she began jacking him off faster as she leaned forward biting and sucking on his ear lobe working her way down his neck. She could feel it building he was about to cum, she was about to make Tsukune cum in the real world. Knowing this just made her more excited she licked her lips and bit his neck. "Kurumu if you keep on..." he let out a gasp as he felt her bite him, he exploded all over the wall and her tail, when he did she let out her own moan of pleasure knowing she had made her destioned one happy. She wrapped her arms around him as his body relaxed and slouched some "I love you" Tsukune heard her still trying to catch his breath never had his hand ever felt that good. Turning to look at her from the corner of his eye "I love you too, but we need to figure out what to do about school and the others." closing his eyes "can I turn around now." she smiled at his eyes being closed, and grabbed his shoulders turning him around she let go with her tail and debated on tasting the tip while his eyes were closed, but decided against it for now. "Kurumu can you face away from me for a moment " she did as he asked then remembered he had his eyes closed, "I am faced away" as soon as she said that she felt his arms wrap around her waist and pull her against his body as he took a step back and leaned against the wall. "i just wanted to hold you for a moment."


	12. Chapter 12

Tsukune sat there in the shower holding Kurumu, his body was relaxed from the treatment she just gave him, but his mind was running in almost a panic. He could feel how she pushed against his body, and how nice it felt for her to be in his arms. "Kurumu..." he tried to find the words he needed to say, but also not hurt her. "we need to keep this a secret for now, we can't just tell the other girls yet. I mean look at me, this is going to be enough of a shock for everyone."

Kurumu sat there listening to him, he was right of course as much as she wanted to shove it in moka's face they were all friends. "I will try to wait for now, but on one condition" Tsukune tensed up waiting to hear this condition that she had in mind. "I will try to behave, I will not tell or show the others this mark for now...to show them that we are together, but I sleep here at night, or you in my dorm." she smiled to herself if she had to be good during the day he would be all hers a night.

tsukune sat and thought about this, it honestly wasn't as bad as he thought the demand would be."We will need a bigger bed...um this will take getting use to are you sure about this?" I mean we are together basically married so it should be natural to stay together right...he tried to rationalize it to himself.

Kurumu was trying to keep calm ~he agreed, he said yes HE Belongs TO ME~ she was almost about to jump out of her skin with a YA HOO. Tsukune shook his head "yes I agreed, I mean what was I gonna do tell you no. I mean I know we can't hide the mark forever...I just don't want to overload everybody." Kurumu tensed up and froze, "Tsukune what are you talking about?" looking at her confused "I am talking about the bit where you just said he agreed, he said yes and yelled out the bit of he belongs to me...though I don't think belongs to is the right way to put it, but I understand what you mean." he gave her a lil squeeze.

Kurumu was stunned she turned around in his arms pressing herself to his chest, causing him to panic a little bit. "What are you doing Kurumu?" he was barely holding himself back as is, but this...he could feel the blood flowing down to his crotch again, damn vampire regenerative properties. "Tsukune...I..." she bit her lip, this was already enough to deal with no need to add more on his plate right now. Standing on her toes she leaned up to kiss him a gentle easy kiss not pushing any passion.

He was surprised by how natural and easy this was, he hugged her to himself as they shared the kiss. Breaking the kiss with a sigh "we should get ready we need to get ready for class." She sighed but she knew he was right, "you go ahead and get out Kurumu and dry off." He let her go as she stepped out he moved his head under the water just letting the water run down his face, ~today is gonna suck maybe I can just skip today~ "Tsukune we have a small problem." shaking his head under the water he couldn't deal with anymore problems right now "what is it Kurumu?" "well I have nothing to wear, all of my clothes except my bra and panties are covered in blood."

Climbing out of the shower still dripping water since Kurumu had the towel wraped around herself, he reached into his closet and pulled out one of his shirts and a pair of shorts tossing it to her. "wear this to go back to your dorm so you can change into your clothes." with that he turned and walked back into the bathroom blushing again at the thought of just walking around nude in front of her even though they were both just in the shower.

She held the towel as he tossed her the clothes she could see his blush but decided not to push it, pulling on his clothes she was enjoying the feel knowing they belonged to him. " I am gonna go change I will meet you with the others before class...I love you" she turned and opened the door as she got ready to close it she heard him almost as if talking to himself tell her that he loved her to.

She left his room with a smile on her face, trying to act casual about leaving the boys dorm this early and wearing a guys clothes. She noticed a few looks, but hurried over to the girls dorm and back to her room. Once back in her room she didn't want to change out of his clothes but knew it would draw to much attention to herself if she showed up in his clothes. Slowly slipping out of them she pulled on her normal school outfit, and laid out a few changes to take over to his dorm tonight after everybody was asleep. Looking over the clothes once more and a few girl necessities to take to his place Kurumu headed out of her dorm, making sure the mark was well covered like he asked of her.

Walking outside she saw moka heading out after waving at her and joining moka. "your up early Kurumu normally you don't make it out until the last minute" Kurumu pouted at her "some of us are not morning people Moka." though looking at her Moka felt like she had never seen Kurumu this awake in the morning time. "Where are the others" Kurumu looked around for frosty and the pipsqueak but saw no signs of them. "They are more than likely already out there waiting." Kurumu felt like singing so she just hummed to herself thinking she had won, and none of the other girls would ever have her destined one.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the delay, life and things etc etc.

After Kurumu left Tsukune sat in the shower for a minute or two longer, he felt calm and relaxed the darkness he always had to hold back wasn't trying to escape almost as if asleep. Climbing out of the shower and heading into the bedroom he looks at his bed covered in a mess he pulls everything off the bed. "I will have to get new bed sheets and blankets." Kurumu is gonna be here tonight, shaking his head at the thought. Walking over to his closet he tried to find some clothes to put on, but then ran into a problem he had just normal shirts and his new wings were in the way. They were to big to just put a shirt over them, and he didn't have enough control with them yet to move or wrap them around himself. "maybe somebody can help once I get to school" so he pulled on his clothes and walked out without a shirt on.

On the way out he was stopped a few times by fellow classmates asking about the wings, and why he wasn't dressed. Trying to remind him of the fact he had to hide his monster form. Sighing as he walked into the light outside he started his walk to school grounds. Now here comes the 'fun' part he thought, he knew the girls would freak out but that wasn't the worst part, he had to figure out how to act around Kurumu. As he got closer to the school he noticed more and more students staring at him. Most for the first time seeing how scard his body was from wounds he had received. All the attention was causing him to feel nervous and self concious, so he ducked his head and hurried along to school and his friends.

Tsukune made his way to school jogging, he wanted to get help with this new issue. He figured with all he did for the headmaster that he could get some help from there. As he neared the school he saw all of his friends...and Kurumu. As he neared he felt his heart skip a beat and he stumbled, as he got closer only Kurumu seemed to notice as he got closer, but then he could see the shock on all of their faces once they realized it was him.

"Tsukune!" moka screamed and ran torward him "What happened to you, are you ok, why..." she trailed off looking at the wings and at him. All of the girls gathered around him "I have no idea, I was heading to the headmaster in hopes he can help me with this, or help me figure out how to hide them." Moka reached her hand out to touch them, but Tsukune pulled back a little seeing her hand. When he looked at her, she was upset that he pulled away from her but was trying to hide the fact. "Sorry Moka they are just very sensitive." Kurumu smirked at that remembering just how sensitive they were, "I guess no hug today Tsukune" she gave a little bounce and fake pouted. Watching her assets as she bounced Tsukune nodded, "yea until this gets under control no more hugs." Grabbing Moka's hand he made his way into the school, Kurumu looked at him shocked and ran up grabbing the other hand, squeezing it a lil more than necessary.

As they entered the school she saw him smirk at her and squeeze her hand back, reaching the headmasters office Tsukune sighed it was never a easy task talking to the headmaster. Raising his hand to knock he heard a voice call from the inside "come in Tsukune." Muttering to himself "creepy old man" Tsukune reached for the door and opened it to let the girls and himself in. There behind the desk sat the headmaster in his white robes and manic smile, his face shadowed from the hood of his robes. With a laugh he looked a Tsukune, "Tsukune you know the school rules, you are not allowed to show your monster form." Grinding his teeth he felt himself getting angry, "of course I am not suppose to show my monster form, but if you don't remember I never had wings or a monster form I needed to hide." Always with his games Tsukune thought, he didn't realize it but he was letting out a small growl his voice a little rougher than normal "The question is what do I do, how do I fix it." His power began to flare dark and evil, Kurumu recognized it from the dream world, the other girls were scared but he needed to calm down. Panicing Kurumu ran in front of him and made him look at her, "Tsukune it will be ok we will think of something. Just please calm down this isn't you..."and she hugged him a soft sob echoing out from the hug. The other girls seeing this moved in and hugged him also.

Almost as if deflated Tsukune began taking a few calming breaths petting her head he leaned forward to Kurumu's ear. "thank you" looking back up to the headmaster he could see the lil show hadn't even moved the headmaster at all. The headmaster looked at Kurumu and laughed a little, "one of your friends has wings already Tsukune, I am sure she will gladly teach you how to control and hide your wings, so until you are trained and can hide them you may not return to classes. Have your friends bring you notes and material needed."

Tsukune looked at the headmaster...did he know...He always seemed to know everything, but this just happened this morning...The other girls were pouting at him, but glaring at Kurumu. Giving a laugh she mocked the other girls. "Looks like me and Tsukune will be spending a lot of time together." She pulled on his arm to her. Moka grabbed the other arm "He will need help studying for classes he missed" pulling him torward herself. "Without my help he will never make it back to class" Kurumu pulled again.

As he was being pulled back and forth he began to get agrivated "ENOUGH" his power sent out a shockwave of darkness. "Moka she has to help me with my wings, I need her training, Kurumu Moka has to help me with school so that I wont fall behind. We will work out a schedule so that we can all be happy." The two girls glared at each other then faced away, both knew he was right.

"Now get back to your room you can train after school" with that the headmaster dismissed them and had them out of the office before they could say anything else. They could hear him laugh as he shut the door. As he went back to his desk he noticed ruby on the ground a slight glazed look in her eyes, "Ruby I need you to make sure Tsukune stays off school grounds and in the dorms until he gets his wings hidden." Ruby let out a small moan with a comment about Tsukunes power, before shaking herself a bit and blushing. "of course but what can I do?" With another smile directed at her as she stood up, her legs shaking "I am sure you will think of something."

Let me know thoughts on ruby


	14. Chapter 14

Tsukune made his way back to his room, as he walked away from school sighing "this is going to be so boring." It was a quiet trip back the other students were already in class, so he wasn't asked about the wings or told it was against school rules every few feet. Feeling frustraded at his confinement he stomped his way into his room slamming the door. "Now to sit here and wait" he went about cleaning the room and putting fresh bed sheets on the bed. He worked on making cleaning and making room for Kurumu's things if she brought a few changes of clothes, mainly though he worked to keep himself busy.

Elsewhere Kurumu sat in class not even faking paying attention she could feel it in her chest feel his agrivation his frustration...his anger at the whole situation. She wanted to go to him to calm, and comfort him it was almost a ache to have to sit there and do nothing but she knew if she left he would be upset with her. So she attempted to force herself to pay attention to what the teacher was saying if only to make him proud of her.

Moka sat in her desk taking notes furiously she was going to make sure Tsukune didn't fall behind, all while being nagged from her inner self. ~**You felt that energy that Tsukune was putting out earlier didn't you, you know where that power is coming from...I believe that is one of the reasons for the transformation.** I can't believe he is in control, and has the lock on his wrist nothing can happen.~ she shook her head in the real world. ~**You know full well how dangerous this game we are playing is don't you...I love him the same as you, hell all of us love him...but we know what a ghoul is capable of...of the legends.. **ENOUGH outer thought at the rosary..we will support him and be there for him, and if worse comes to worse...we will find a way to fix it...~ she knew she was lying to herself trying to make things feel normal but this was a new road.

Ruby made her way out of the school "what am I suppose to do to help this situation" she walked toward the dorms. I don't really have to go in or do anything, just have to make sure he doesn't leave or attempt to go to school in his condition. As she drew closer to the dorm she could feel it, he was upset able to feel the occasional spikes of his energy. Normally he kept it in check and in control, but given how his day had started and gone she could understand his anger. Both afraid and excited she made her way into the building to check on him and see if she could at least talk with him it was almost like the ground would shake each time it would spike.

Tsukune sat in his room his blood pounding, why was this happening he knew his darker side was growing in strength. He could almost hear laughter in his head. He sat down on the edge of the bed closing his eyes trying to relax and take some calming breath. This was all just so much to deal with, wings, Kurumu, what happened this morning with her...and the banisment from school grounds until he could get this all sorted out. His mind was running wild unable to just lean back and relax, to wait until his friends could come over.

Kurumu kept watching the clock the longer the day went it was beginning to become painful, Tsukune and his frustration. It was like a pounding in her head and chest, was the monster he held inside always this painful for him, always this insistant when he was alone. She frowned this bonding she now had with him brought more discoveries, ~he never told us, never mentioned his struggle. Of course he didn't he wouldn't want any of us to worry about him~ right then a spike slammed into her and her energy responed in kind a growl escaping her. Then it passed but not before the teacher and students around her all turned to look at her. Her friends sat with mouths slightly open, "sorry I don't feel so good can I go to the nurses office" Kurumu got up without even hearing the teachers answer and headed out the door. I have to hurry, I have to get to him.

Ruby walked up the winding stairs of the dorms headed for Tsukunes room, taking her time trying to imagine what she would talk to him about. Feeling the spike she tried to imagine how she could help him or if he would even want to speak with her about this new development.

Tsukune sat on the bed, his head pounding he just wanted to rest some today was just to much for him. Right as he started to relax and begin to drift off the final stages before falling asleep he heard someone knocking at his out almost a feral growl "god damnit" stomping off his bed he headed for the door, the girls shouldn't be around for another few hours.

Ruby had her hand posed to knock again when she heard the growl and his cussing as she heard the footfalls headed torward the door she took a step back without realizing it her body telling her to run. The door flew open and what she saw scared her. There sat Tsukune, but it wasn't him his fangs were out and his eyes were black. The look on his face was one of anger. She saw him clench his fist and close his eyes, for a moment she thought he was going to strike her.

Tsukune opened the door and found ruby, closing his eyes he took a few calming breathes he noticed he jumped to anger way faster than normal and it was getting harder to handle. Opening his eyes again he was back to his normal, well the new normal self his eyes back to their normal color. "o hi ruby, what brings you over here" he tried to act normal but could see she was shaken.

Ruby sat there and watched him change as he calmed down "i came by to talk, given the situation" she pointed to the wings "I figured you may want some company, and I know it wouldn't be fun here all alone while rest are in class" she frowned at him as she stepped forward "is everything else ok, you seem tense" well a lot more than tense she thought to herself, but that was best way she could put it.

Tsukune laughed at her with bitter sarcasm in his voice "ruby I was barely human anymore but at least I could look the part and go to school...lead a normal life when I visit family, now look at me." clenching his hand at his side "its just a lot to deal with in 1 day. To have this much change" his fangs hadn't shrunk back down yet and they were beginning to annoy him he. Stepping back he invited her in, " ruby what do you know about the holy lock on my wrist?" he was worried it was weakening given the change and fact the monster inside was getting harder to handle.

Kurumu raced across the school headed torward her loves room she had to help, was driven to help, she had to make him feel better.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry it has been so long, been diagnosed with severe anxiety and other health issues. So my motivation has been shot and more I put it off the more I worry about my writing...again sorry it is so long between updates.

Tsukune sat on his bed with ruby waiting to see what she could tell him about his protection, the lock which kept the monster at bay. "Ruby I am worried that the lock is slipping." the fear and worry was plain to see on his face. "what if I become a monster...well more of one than I already am." he turned his head slightly to look at the huge wings over his shoulder.

Ruby frowned at him and glanced down at his wrist. She moved her hand to rub her thumb across the chains. "This never was the perfect solution just something to save you at that moment so we didn't have to act when you first turned. Also you have had to call upon the power multiple times since then thus strengthing it, and weaking the seal. All we can do is continue to look for another way..." her voice trailed off as she looked into his eyes. "Another way to save you...As for these." she reached up and ran her finger down part of the wing. She was surprised when he shivered and closed his eyes in what appeared to be pleasure. Looking thoughtful for a second she smiled "is something wrong Tsukune?"

Tsukune sat there trying not to make a noise he was to close to avoid the touch, but when would these new wings not be so sensitive it was crazy, or gonna drive him crazy with how often people wanted to touch them. Taking a breath to try and relax "no nothing is wrong they are just ver..."before he could finish ruby gently dragged her nails down the folds of the wing closest to her causeing him to gasp and choke on what he was about to say his eyes rolling for a moment.

Ruby smirked she found a weakness and a new way to have fun "sensitive?" she asked in a teasing voice. She figured she shouldn't push to far though and removed her hand. "Tsukune we will work through this. We will find a way to deal with your new additions and anything else that happens. we...we all need you"

Kurumu had made it to the dorms and was heading up the stairs fuck school she thought, all that maters is him and taking care of him. At least the pounding has quieted down hopefully meant he had relaxed or maybe he was asleep. Thinking of all the fun ways she could wake him up brought a smile to her face. Reaching his door she tried the handle finding it unlocked, smiling she opened the door quietly sneaking in. She sat in shock seeing ruby sitting in bed with Tsukune, a wave of jealousy washed over her. "RUBY" she shrieked.

Ruby jumped back further in the bed, away from the yelling Kurumu. "Kurumu what are you doing here, class is still in session. You shouldn't be skipping..." She looked at Kurumu in shock.

"I came to help take care of Tsukune. With all that has happened I figured he could use some company, plus we could work on his wings without...distractions" she said in a huff but had calmed down once the surprise was gone. "the sooner he can control and hide them the sooner he can return to class right?" She moved closer to Tsukune "we have a lot of work to do" she was looking right in his eyes batting her eyes.

Tsukune sat there he could feel his heart speed up as She moved closer to him leaning over letting her chest hang down, showing off cleavage swallowing the drool down "yea...we have a lot of work to do...I got to get this under control." He tried to look away but his eyes kept looking at her exposed chest, able to see part of the mark. His throat felt dry, " where …."he coughed "where do we start?" Ruby stood up and walked torward the door. "I am gonna guess other girls don't know your here...good luck with your studying Tsukune..." she was a lil upset about being interrupted by Kurumu. As she walked out past Kurumu She saw a little bit of the mark on her chest without making comment she made her way out.

Kurumu sat there as Ruby walked by she could feel the burning need from Tsukune. Just feeling it almost made her moan. He would never act on it, but now she knew...knew how much he hid from them all, and knowing this fact this secret just made her smile even more. She knew she had him right where she wanted him...but they did need to work on his wings. She stood up again as she heard the door close. "so Tsukune...what was Ruby doing here...alone...with my mate..." She glared at him though she knew nothing had happened she just wanted to see him sweat.

"Well you see what happened was..."then he realized he didn't know why ruby was there.."I guess she just wanted to check on me after all that happened earlier in the office." He could almost hear the monster in his head screaming at him for blood to take her right there, that she was his property. With a groan he held his head trying to silence the nagging.

Kurumu staggered and sat on the floor in shock of the feeling that came from Tsukune in that moment making her legs shake in fear...and also excitement. ~god im getting as bad as ruby in this masochistic thing~ She stood back up trying to play it off as a tripping. She sat on the bed next to him. "As much as I want to just have fun" she winked at him "we do have work we need to do." She had a pout on her lips. "first we need to work on muscle control and movements, we will work on concealing magics after that I figure a lil bit of both each night before we go to bed. I still need to bring my stuff here though...I kinda rushed when I headed over." She wanted to bring up how much he held inside, the pain he dealt with on a daily, but wasn't sure how to bring it up. So she gently grabbed part of the wing and began moving it. "can you feel this moving?" she began stretching the wing out and working it moving almost flapping it just slowly very slowly.

Tsukune bit back a moan "yea...I can feel you touching it." The need was building the voice demanding blood.

"no I mean can you feel the motion, the muscles moving." she blushed a little feeling the want from him. She slowed down exaggerating the different potions and moments of the one wing.

Tsukune closed his eyes trying to focus,would be easier if it didn't feel good. "kinda...you know how when your hand is asleep, and you touch your fingers together...how you can feel it but not really...while I feel you touching me and it feels so good..." he blushed and gave a cough..."I mean while I can feel your hands on it..."again with a cough...~none of this is coming out right..."I can feel it, but I cant feel the muscle movment really. Maybe it will take time."

"well this is just day one dear, we have plenty of time to work on this." So Kurumu kept moving and stretching his wing, before moving to the other side to repeat the steps. "We will focus on concealing magic tonight...I am gonna go get some stuff to bring back, and call my mom...maybe she will have some advice."


	16. Chapter 16

As Kurumu walked out she saw her mate stretch out in bed laying on his stomach. She didn't want to tell him since he wanted this worked out now, but this was gonna be a very slow process what comes natural and is easier to learn for kids would be difficult for him since already grown. As she walked down out of the dorms she knew she had to call her mom so she made her way to her room.

As Kurumu left Tsukune laid down, his brain in a bloody fog need almost radiating from his body. He could feel his mate moving further and further away, his mind in a more primal state for the moment. He howled out in rage and lust. His roar echoing down the hall and out of the building. The aura and power he released with that moment shook the very building. His eyes were alternating from red to black, but he didn't realise this. After a moment the chain around his wrist began to burn bright and the pressure in his mind eased back into its cage. As he laid there spent, he could hear the metal creaking from its cooling, like the engine of a car after a long drive. "this isn't gonna last much longer." he said to himself stairing at the chain. "maybe I should leave before I hurt anyone..." he hated the thought of leaving, but he knew if he lost control his mate, all his loved ones would be at risk.

Kurumu got back to her room with a small skip in her step, she rushed around the room grabbing a few changes of clothes and throwing them into a shopping bag, she didn't want to fully pack right now just wanted to hurry back. After getting some clothes and some of her bathroom supplies that Tsukune wouldn't have she went to the phone to call her mom.

Ageha was lounging around in her new office, tired of living man to man she had started a 2nd business in the porn industry, she knew better than anyone that sex sales and that there would always be horny customers. She found though that being the boss was boring to much paperwork. Hearing her phone ring she sighed figuring it was a scheduling conflict she would have to handle or that some talent was being bitchy. Pulling her phone out of her purse she lit up like a lil girl realizing that it was her lil girl. She rarely got a call from Kurumu so this was a treat, and a chance to catch up.

Listening to the phone ring Kurumu cringed a lil at the excitement and loudness of her mom on the phone. "Hello to you also mom, are you busy I need to talk to you." Ageha looked around her office her computer with the latest video playing, she paused it on the sex scene smiling. "I am free at the moment is everything ok, tell me have you had your way with Tsukune yet, is it that kind of talk, do you have news to tell me." Kurumu knew her mom wanted grandchildren, but the way this line of talking was going she started to blush. "MOM! no its not that kind of talk.." she could hear her mom rewinding her gears to get back on track. "I called because, there have been some...complications" she let that hang for the moment. "see Tsukune has changed..remember how you told me about going into his dream..well that was an eventfull dream." with how she had said eventful Ageha could imagine kind of dreams Tsukune may have, smiling she set to teasing her daughter some. "O really do tell me what happened in these dreams, was it a good dream or a nightmare...was he gentle or rough...did he have his way with you." Kurumu could hear her mother laughing as she asked, so she told her all about the dream up until the sexual parts. "so Kurumu you and him didn't have any fun in the dreams..." Kurumu sighed "annnnyyywaayyyy so now the issue is those wings I described well they are real, like he woke up covered in blood and had wings...I have a mark also...along with being able to feel his feelings and hear some of his thoughts.."Ageha smiled, she knew what that mark meant, and knew that their had to be sex for a succubi to be marked, she was just surprised it happened in a dream ~Tsukune must really be her destined one for that to happen.~ "so do you have any advice on how to teach him to use his wings? Or how to hide them. The mark I have is like his markings, but I keep it hidden for now...he asked me at least with all this other issues going on at the moment."

Ageha thought on it, "you could always send him to me" she said in a teasing voice "I am sure I could teach him all sorts of things to do...and help him with his wings." Kurumu got instantly jealous "really mom...REALLY..."sighing she knew her mom was just playing with her...but knew if had the chance she would play with him also..."I can send you some books Kurumu, maybe if you both" she emphasized the word both "visit I can help more, but I need to see this mark and his wings. For the moment just keep moving them until you work his muscles up to move them easier. I will send the books asap, and you find out your schedules and call me to set up a time to come home. We have a lot of work we need to do."

Kurumu sat there grinding her teeth she knew that her mom would tease him, but never try to take him for herself. "fine I have my schedule here, o look I can work ahead and leave in a few days. Excpet us come the weekend...love you" "I love you to Kurumu." with that they both hung up.

Ageha sat in her office laughing her baby girl was coming home to visit, and bringing the boy with her. She smiled thinking of all the ways she could tease them both, sending a email out to some girls she asked about them coming to her house the weekend for a little party for her daughter.


	17. Chapter 17

Kurumu started out of the girls dorm checking at each corner looking for the other girls, she didn't want to be seen carrying bags and headed to the boys dorms. She would stop at each corner peering around it making sure it was clear before running. Once free of the building she took to the sky, though her luggage slowed her down.

Tsukune jumped when he heard tapping on his window, looking over he saw Kurumu there, a frown of concentration as she was holding luggage. Tsukune laughed taking his time getting out of bed, and walked slowly to the window he could see Kurumu cussing at him to hurry up which just caused him to laugh more, but with his laughter he opened the window taking a step back for her to land inside. "Think you brought enough stuff?" as he looked at the bags. Kurumu glared at him "you didn't have to make me wait at the window I was trying to be sneaky I didn't want the others to know." she pouted turning her head. ~he better apologize~ "I am sorry I should have thought of that Kurumu" he walked over grabbing the bags to take to his closet. "so whats in the bags?" Kurumu followed behind him "well a few change of clothes and bathroom supplies...and a bit of food to cook...with my kitchen utensals..." Tsukune laughed as he set the bags down outside his closet, "well get the food out before we pack your stuff in with mine."

Few hours later

Tsukune looked around his room, new kitchen supplies, food, less room in closet, the bathroom had more girly stuff a few bottles of perfume, she had said she didn't know what he would like so brought a few different scents for him to smell and approve of. As he looked around at the changes he smiled, a part of him happy she had moved in and made it her home also.

"By the way Tsukune we are going to visit my mom the weekend" Kurumu tried to act like it didn't matter but she was nervous about this and how he would respond. Tsukune turned to her attempting to look over his shoulder but his wing was in the way sighing he came out of the fridge turning around to face her, he could see her figit a little "why?" She sat down on the bed "she thinks she can help. I told her what is going on, or most of it..." rushing onward "I mean she has raised me so she knows more than me about teaching someone to fly or control wings." He thought about it for a moment, "does she think I can fly..."He hadn't really put much thought into that far down the road, for the moment he just wanted to be able to hide them they were always in the way and heavy. "I mean these aren't exactly light or small wings like yours."

He walked over to her closing the fridge, "but if you think your mom can help...we can use all the help we can get" I just hope her mom doesn't try anything. "so how long are we staying, just the weekend?...not like matters to much since I can't go back to class with these." he tugged on tip of his wing over his shoulder.

This was something Kurumu hadn't thought about...Tsukune cant go to class...so he isn't really missing anything if we stay longer than a weekend...but she had classes...she frowned at the thought, there had to be a way to work around this maybe get a week home instead of just the weekend. A smile began to form on her face...she could steal him away, did she really need school as long as she had him...her brain in over drive mode she began to think about the future.

Tsukune watched her with a smile, somehow he knew she was thinking about him and her time alone with him. "How is your chest. That mark hasn't changed has it, or isn't hurting right?" Worried the strange mark had consequences he knew when that mark was on him that he was losing control of the inner beast.

Kurumu faltered in her daydream at his sudden question "No nothing really, its nothing like...like when it appears on you." Kurumu frowned at the thought when he had lost control before how they had all almost lost him, even now he was barely hanging on to that control with the locks help. Without the lock the school and vampires would put him down.

Tsukune smiled sadly at her, "well I am glad you don't have this thing inside your head...some days I feel like I should leave...what happens if the chain breaks." He reached his hand to cup her cheek " I don't want to hurt you." pulling her into a hug so that she wouldn't see his tears "that is my worst nightmare"

Kurumu didn't have to see to know her love was crying, she felt the pain and heartache "you better not, you know you can't run from me I will track you down. " trying to make him laugh she decided to make a joke out of it "besides if you ran I wouldn't have to hide this mark or that we are together, though im sure our other friends would hunt us down also. "

With a small laugh "yea the others would kill us, I worry about their actions when the do find out..." he shivered slightly thinking of the fight to come one day "what do we tell them about us going to visit your mom...you know they will come also"

Thinking about this Kurumu frowned she didn't need the others in their way and alone time..."we just leave and dont tell them, we leave a note that they will find later after we are gone maybe."

Tsukune frowned he didn't want to hide things from the others but maybe this would be best, that way her mom could help more. "Fine I don't like it...but your right, they would follow and this is a trip to help me get rid of these wings" letting go of the hug since he had himself under control and was no longer crying he walked torward the shower "lets get ready for bed we are gonna have a long day tomorrow im sure"

Kurumu grinned "can we share a shower again?" she asked she knew the answer but wanted to ask to make him say it.

When she mentioned sharing a shower she could feel the spike of desire run through his system. "if you want to, but you know your here for more than just sex right" ~though I wouldn't mind that~ Tsukune turned looking at her.

She smiled "O I know and besides a little fun never hurt anything, besides we haven't even had sex yet" ~at least not in the real world...~ but she kept that thought to herself. Unhooking her bra she let it slide off and with a sigh of relief she went past him to the shower cutting it on, bending over more than was needed to turn the nobs.

Tsukune sighed enjoying the view he could feel the blood beginning to rush down, but tried to ignore it going about other things. ~Can't let her think she has me wound that tight...~

She smiled as he went and got a change of clothes, ~he can act like that if he wants...but I know the truth~ With that she striped and climbed into the shower to wait on his return.


End file.
